Se cacher
by tonks59
Summary: Petite fan-fic sans prétention sur le couple Ginny et Hermione, je mets une interdiction aux -18 ans dans le doute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

_**Chapitre 1**_:

Une nouvelle année commençait à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et c'était la dernière pour la benjamine de la famille Weasley. C'était avec un sourire radieux qu'elle se dirigeait vers la voie 9 ¾ tout en poussant ses bagages. Et c'est dans le chahut assourdissant des anciens élèves retrouvant leurs amis, des nouvelles premières années embrassant leurs parents, qu'elle se retourna vers sa famille. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux roux dans son cou d'une main et embrassa ses parents, venus l'accompagner une dernière fois .

"- On y va ?!"

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira en direction du train, sa valise dans l'autre main et toutes deux entrèrent dans le train, suivies des deux compères Harry et Ron, choisirent un compartiment et s'y installèrent. Harry et Ron rigolaient gaiement et chahutaient devant la collection de photos de stars de quidditch de Ron, assis en face des deux jeunes filles. Ginny affichait un grand sourire à la vue des deux garçons, cela lui réchauffait le cœur après une année si difficile , la chute de Voldemort avait été la finalité de toutes ces horreurs . Et c'est nonchalamment qu'elle tourna la tête vers son homologue féminine qui portait ses yeux noisettes, perdus dans le vague, en direction de la fenêtre.

"-Hermione ...  
-Hum ...  
- Tu vas pas faire la tête toute l'année... Redoubler c'est pas si grave... La plupart des élèves de dernière année ont recommencé leur année... avec ce qui c'est passé c'est normal...  
- Hum...  
- Hermione...  
- Tu as raison ."

La brune avait dit ça en se retournant vers la rousse, un sourire majestueux sur les lèvres qui la fit frissonner; elle fut transpercée de part en part par son regard profond couleur noisette. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que ça durait, presque depuis le début de l'été: elle s'était mise en couple avec Harry après la bataille finale, mais elle s'était perdue depuis. Durant l'été au Terrier, quand tous les quatre partageaient des moment précieux en couple pour la première fois, elle avait imaginé ça des centaines de fois: les balades , les repas , les jeux... Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, c'était le sentiment de colère qui serait plus important que n'importe quel autre, quand il la ferait pleurer, la gêne grandissante quand elle la prendrait dans ses bras pour la consoler, et surtout la jalousie quand elle lui sourirait, quand elle le regarderait avec un regard qui n'appartient qu'à lui, quand il la toucherait. C'est quand tous ces sentiments se sont confondus en elle qu'elle a demandé du temps à Harry, qui comme à son habitude, accepta, sans reproches comme tout Potter qu'il était.

"- Il est temps de nous changer, donc les garçons dehors !"  
Elle avait dit ça presque en rigolant, le voyage était vraiment passé en vitesse accélérée tant Ginny s'était perdue dans ses pensées.  
"- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas rester mon cœur ?!-Ron! Sors d'ici !"  
Hermione avait dit ces derniers mots en fermant la

porte sur son petit ami, tournant le verrou afin de fermer la porte à clés. Elle se retourna lentement vers Ginny, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Elle sortit son uniforme de sa valise remplie, comme à son habitude, plus par des livres que par des habits, avant d'enlever son t-shirt blanc, pour laisser découvrir un soutient gorge très simple, lui aussi blanc, sous le regard désabusé de sa voisine.

"-Ginny... Tu ne te changes pas...?"

Gênée de s'être laissée surprendre à observer la brune qui enfilait maintenant sa chemise, la rousse piqua un phare détonant qui n'échappa pas à son amie, qui la regarda dubitative pendant qu'elle enlevait précipitamment son haut afin d'enfiler elle aussi son uniforme. Elle boutonna nerveusement sa chemise, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la rouge et or qui enlevait maintenant son pantalon pour enfiler sa jupe, laissant entrevoir rapidement la culotte de coton blanc, sujet de tous les fantasmes de la plus jeune. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus sous l'effet des pensées perverses qui lui traversaient l'esprit à l'allure aussi rapide que le train dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

"- Ginny... laisse moi faire..."

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand la brune s'approcha d'elle afin d'attraper la cravate avec laquelle se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle fit le nœud avec une telle habilité que ça en était déconcertant, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de la rousse. Son regard se posa sur les mains de l'objet de ses fantasmes, si près d'elle, puis sur son chemisier encore entrouvert, laissant apparaître ses formes généreuses à portée de ses doigts. À cela, la respiration de Ginny s'accéléra, presque haletante, elle rougit autant que possible, ses mains devinrent moites.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas?... tu es toute rouge...  
- Je... euh...  
- Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? Tu as trop chaud ?  
- Hum !"

Le signe d'acquiescement de la rousse donna raison à Hermione qui se retourna pour ouvrir la fenêtre du compartiment.

"- Tu es très belle Hermione ..."

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Merde, elle se retourne, ne la regarde pas, laisse ta tête baissée, tu as de belles chaussures après tout ! _

"- Ginny...?"

_Ok tête baissée, tête baissée, faut pas qu'elle voie que tu pleures, mais pourquoi tu pleures, non ne me touche pas, ne me force pas à te regarder... _

"- Non ne pleure pas Ginny, toi aussi tu es jolie..."

_Si tu savais, je sais que je suis jolie mais pas pour toi, ce sourire encore, il va finir par me tuer, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il est pour moi, savoure le... _

"- Sèche tes larmes... Harry attendra..."

_Non Hermione ce n'est pas ça le problème, tes doigts sur ma joue c'est si doux, pourquoi je ferme les yeux… Ne montre pas que tu aimes, ou si! Dis le lui, dis lui tout c'est le moment, oui le moment..._

"- Hermione , c'est pas ça... c'est..."

Et c'est toujours au moment le plus inopportun qu'il arrive une chose qui n'arrive jamais; c'est à ce moment là que le train qui emmenait nos deux étudiantes vers une nouvelle année subit une violente secousse qui projeta Ginny violemment sur Hermione, si bien qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux au sol, la plus jeune sur son aînée. Les cheveux de la rousse caressant le visage de celle qu'elle aimait, son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, sa bouche à quelques centimètres, leurs regards ne se détachant pas l'un de l'autre. C'est sûrement cette proximité qui fit craquer Ginny et lui fit rompre la distance qui les séparait dans un baiser libérateur pour l'une et surprenant pour l'autre. Hermione finit par se détacher à contre cœur de la rousse, qui n'osa pas affronter le regard de son aînée, laissant ses yeux fermés, son front posé contre celui de la jeune brune, sa respiration saccadée.

"- Ginny ..."

_J'aurais pas du faire ça ..._

"- Je... je suis désolée ...  
- ..."

_Allez, ouvre les yeux championne elle va pas te bouffer, regarde la et excuse toi convenablement à trois ... un ... deux ... qu'est ce que ! Elle me touche ! Sa main est sur mon visage, elle caresse ma joue... Ses yeux... son regard... elle n'est pas en colère... c'est moi ou elle me désire ? Je l'ai enfin ce regard... celui qui n'appartient qu'à lui..._

Et, alors que la brune touchait lentement, du bout des doigts la joue de la gryffondor qui quelques minutes avant l'avait embrassée maladroitement, elle tendit le cou pour sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser emplit de douceur. La surprise de la rousse ne fut rien quand elle vit Hermione fermer les yeux en s'approchant d'elle lentement, par rapport à celle qu'elle ressentit quand sa langue se pressa tendrement contre ses lèvres, attendant patiemment la possibilité de rencontrer la sienne, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Et c'est dans un ballet de gémissements inarrêtables les surprenant elles mêmes à chaque fois, que lentement, la rousse osa aventurer ses mains tremblantes sous la chemise de sa partenaire pour les poser sur son ventre. À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent à contre cœur, se regardèrent haletantes, les yeux empourprés de plaisir. Ginny se redressa, à cheval sur sa partenaire et avança lentement les mains en direction des quelques boutons refermant sa chemise, dernière barrière au plaisir de sa peau. Attendant un signe lui permettant d'aller plus loin qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, celui-ci se traduisit par une Hermione rougissante se mordant la lèvre inférieure et avançant ses mains sur les cuisses de la rousse, les passant lentement sous sa jupe. Alors elle défit fébrilement les boutons de la chemise, l'embrassa dans le cou , lécha sa clavicule avidement, son lobe de l'oreille, tirant un gémissement profond à la brune quand ses mains se perdirent sur ses seins.

_Encore... le goût de Hermione ... j'en veux plus ... toujours plus ... j'aime ... la toucher ... la sentir ... elle me touche ... par Merlin que c'est bon ... quelle délivrance ... c'est mon nom qu'elle gémit ... dis le encore... touche moi encore ... encore ... toujours plus ... plus ..._

"- Les filles c'est bon, vous avez fini ?!"


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

"- Sérieux les filles vous avez été longues, on aurait eu le temps de se changer dix fois au moins, Harry et moi ! La prochaine fois, ce sera nous qui passerons en premier !"  
Conscient de la bêtise que Ron venait de sortir, il bougonna quelques mots qui sûrement mis bout à bout devaient signifier qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, mais que le problème restait le même: les filles mettent toujours trop de temps à se préparer. Les quatre amis rigolèrent à la vue d'un Ron fulminant pour si peu, et le voyage se termina sans autre encombres. Personne ne remarqua les regards gênés des deux filles quand ils se croisaient, ce qu'elles évitaient un maximum. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron partirent en avant et commencèrent à s'occuper des premières années pour les diriger vers les barques prévues à leur effet afin de rejoindre l'école. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Harry rejoignaient Luna et Neville auprès d'une calèche fraîchement arrivée. Les amis s'embrassèrent, contents de se retrouver et partagèrent leurs souvenirs des vacances d'été, mais Ginny ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux élucubrations sur les diverses créatures magiques que Luna avait pu étudier cet été. Ses pensée étaient ailleurs, encore perdues dans les méandres de son esprit, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, se remémorant les moindres détails de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts ses lèvres avec un sourire léger, laissant vite place à un nombre incalculable de questions.

_Je l'ai embrassée et elle a répondu... elle a même aimé... oui... son regard, il me désirait... ses mains tremblantes me touchaient... mais... et maintenant... qu'est-ce qui va se passer... elle... elle ne quittera jamais Ron pour moi... non ... qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire... et moi qu'est-ce que je veux... je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends d'elle... et elle, qu'attend-t-elle de moi... il faut que je lui parle... il faut que je lui dise... oui... il faut vraiment que l'on parle... _

"- Ginny, tu ne descends pas?  
- Si bien sûr... je...  
- Tu es souvent ailleurs ces temps-ci, à quoi tu penses ?  
- À rien d'important Harry, je... je meurs de faim!  
- HA! Tu es bien une Weasley! Bien alors ne trainons pas!"

Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé, la grande salle restait la même, la plus grande différence à noter pour le moment restait la présence de Mcgonagall là où s'était tenu le professeur Dumbledore, là où s'était tenu momentanément l'ancien professeur de potions, Rogue, faisant le discours de rentrée. Et la deuxième chose la plus surprenante était le nombre ahurissant d'élèves présent cette année; en effet, Mcgonagall avait souhaité le retour de tous les élèves en dernière année lors de la prise en charge de l'école par Rogue, ceux-ci n'ayant pu passer les examens finaux validant leurs années d'études. Le discours et la répartition terminés, le buffet vint prendre place sur les tables des quatre maisons respectives de l'école et le silence qui emplissait la salle se transforma rapidement en un brouhaha de rires, de cris des élèves savourant un retour dans leur deuxième maison, maison qui avait vu grandir, pleurer, aimer et même mourir certains d'entre eux.

"- Hermione n'est pas avec toi Ron ?  
- Non , mmmellemmm chefmm ...  
- Bon sang Ron, personne ne va te voler ton assiette, avale et parle nettement ! J'ai beau être ta sœur, je ne suis pas sûre qu'une personne normalement constituée puisse comprendre ce charabia !  
- Elle a une réunion de préfet en chef, visite des appartements, salle de bain, prise de connaissance de ses responsabilités, etc . Elle l'a dit dans le train, au lieu de me râler dessus, concentre toi quand on te parle au lieu de rêver, et mange!  
- Oui c'est vrai elle l'a dit..."

_Je n'ai pas vu Hermione de tout le reste de la soirée de la rentrée, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi, et ça fait deux semaines que nous avons repris les cours, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. On ne fait que se croiser, bien qu'ayant des cours en commun on dirait qu'elle se débrouille toujours pour ne pas être à coté de moi. Pour les repas, elle part quand j'arrive ou arrive quand je pars... Oui elle m'évite... Il faut que je lui parle, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Il faut que je ... Il faut que je dorme, me retourner dans mon lit n'y fera rien ce soir ! _

"- Hermione !"

_Je savais que je la trouverais ici, la bibliothèque; son monde, son refuge.  
_

_"- Ginny, bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?"_

_Quoi ? Elle se moque de moi , deux semaines et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est me demander comment je vais! _

"- Je... Hermione, est-ce-que tu m'évites...?"

_Tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien, la bibliothèque est vide et plus vite on mettra les choses au clair, plus vite nous pourrons passer à autre chose, en l'occurrence aller manger._

"- Non , Ginny... je ne t'évite pas, je... je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci.  
- Ne mens pas, tu trouves du temps pour traîner avec les garçons mais dès que j'apparais, c'est comme si tu te sauvais.  
- Je...  
- Il faut qu'on en parle.  
- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire..."

_Quoi ?! Non, ne te sauve pas encore, ranger tes livres ne me fera pas disparaître!_

"- Attends!  
- Non , Ginny j'ai des choses à faire, je range ces livres et je vais manger. Et toi, tu vas y aller maintenant.

- Non!"

_Pourquoi elle m'énerve autant, je lui ai fait peur, elle me regarde, et ses yeux sont apeurés, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur. Alors pourquoi je l'ai poussée violemment contre les étagères remplies de livres de façon à ce qu'elle fasse tomber ceux qu'elle portait, pourquoi je continue à lui serrer fermement les poignets? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, je veux juste... _

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny... qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?!"

Des sanglots s'étouffèrent dans sa voix, elle retint ses larmes.

_Ne pleure pas. _

" - Je ne sais pas ... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant... Que tu ne m'évites pas... Qu'on soit amies comme avant..."

_Là c'est moi qui vais pleurer, je la lâche, je ne veux pas la retenir maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Tu peux partir si tu veux._

" - Ce n'est pas possible ... "

_Elle a dit ça, je l'ai à peine entendue? _

" - Quoi , pourquoi ?  
- Ginny... Ça ne sera plus comme avant... Ne pleure pas... Je suis désolée...  
- Non c'est moi... je n'aurais pas dû ..."

_Tes paroles me font si mal, je pleure encore , je me sens si faible près de toi, ça ne me ressemble pas..._

" - Non... Ne pleure pas s'il te plait."

_Dans tes bras je suis si apaisée, si... _

" - Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, ça me fait du mal, ça me déchire le cœur... je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne pleures plus..."  
_Non ! Ne fais surtout pas ça... Je ne pourrai pas... arrêter... _

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'unirent à nouveau avec celles de sa gryffondor dans un chaste baiser, toutes les deux tremblèrent et rougirent quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Les mains d'Hermione se firent aventureuses, déboutonnant la chemise de sa partenaire et laissant apparaître un sous vêtement en dentelle noire. Lentement, elle prit les mains de Ginny et l'invita à les passer sous sa jupe, la rousse attrapa fermement ses fesses et arracha un gémissement de plaisir à son ainée alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. De plus en plus entreprenante, Hermione passa sa main derrière le dos de Ginny et dégrafa habilement la barrière de dentelles libérant les deux monts de chair rebondis, sujets de convoitise. Elle commença d'une main tremblante à en caresser un, jouant du bout des doigts avec les tétons durcis de la rousse, léchant et embrassant avidement le galbe du deuxième. Ginny gémissait de plaisir, et prise par l'entrain de sa partenaire dirigea sa main entre les cuisses de la brune, l'autre restait à caresser ses fesses rebondies, gémissant sous les caresses habiles d'une gryffondor plus que téméraire. Celle-ci qui étrangla un hoquet de surprise à l'approche de son intimité par la benjamine Weasley, ses jambes vacillant légèrement.

" - Hermione...", gémis la plus jeune, faisant redresser la tête de la seconde, interrogative, toutes deux les joues en feu, de plaisir, d'envie et peut-être un peu de gêne.

" - Hermione... Tu... Tu es toute humide..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

"- Ginny ! Ginny ! Ginny !"

_Quoi... Que... Padma ?!_

" - Je pense que tu faisais un cauchemar, tu bougeais beaucoup et tu gémissais... Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Oui ...  
- Bien, prépare-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard pour déjeuner. On se retrouve dans la grande salle.  
- Oui. "

_Un cauchemar ? Non, encore un rêve... En plus de m'interdire de penser convenablement la journée, voila qu'elle commence à "spammer" mes rêves ... Bien sûr que c'était un rêve, quoi d'autre ? _

Ginny se prépara lascivement, la tête encore dans les nuages. Elle changea les draps, humidifiés par la sueur qui s'était échappée de son corps durant la nuit sous l'effet d'un rêve trop prenant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune du dortoir. Elle en sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, fraîche comme un gardon pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.  
…tant samedi matin, elle prit soin de déjeuner léger mais équilibré et se dirigea en direction du terrain de quidditch pour l'entraînement. Elle y retrouva Harry en tenue de capitaine, prêt à lancer le début du premier entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Les joueurs attendaient impatients, déjà haut dans les airs sur leurs balais, Ron devant les trois cercles d'or prêt à repousser toute attaque.  
Les hostilités s'engagèrent dès qu'Harry libéra les différentes balles que contenait la valise ; les cognards partirent à vive allure en quête de sorciers à désarçonner, le vif d'or virevolta près de l'oreille d'Harry comme pour le provoquer. Ce dernier lança le souafle avant de monter précipitamment sur son balai et entama un discours endiablé pour motiver ses troupes, tout en longeant le terrain, afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.  
Ginny s'était emparée du souafle dès qu'il fut lâché, telle une harpie et enchaîna les passes habiles, traversant le terrain en un rien de temps, esquivant de temps à autres un cognard un peu trop virulent que ses collègues n'avaient pu dévier. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva rapidement devant son frère prête à marquer, leurs regards se croisèrent et il esquissa un sourire confiant. Elle transforma sûrement toute la rage, toute la haine, toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours dans un magnifique but que ni Ron, ni personne d'autre n'aurait pu espérer arrêter.  
Elle repartit en direction du milieu du terrain sous les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragements de ses collègues, les félicitations d'Harry et les hurlements de Neville, Luna et Hermione postés dans les gradins pour assister à l'entraînement de leurs amis.

À la vue de la femme qui savait si bien lui serrer le cœur elle s'arrêta et la fixa, si bien que la gryffondor ne tarda pas à se perdre quand la brune tourna le regard vers elle, appelée par le silence de celle qui tentait de l'observer discrètement. Le temps se figea, elles se jaugeaient, s'appréciaient du regard pendant que le monde continuait de voler, de parler, de vivre autour d'elles.  
Ginny frissonna quand un vent léger fit se mouvoir les cheveux de la brune, qui ne décrochait pas son regard noisette du sien, les rayons du soleil finissant leurs course sur leurs visages respectifs. Hermione sourit. Un sourire qui déchira le cœur de Ginny aussi bien qu'il savait le réchauffer. Un sourire qui aurait pu réunir l'été et l'hiver en une seule saison, un sourire qui se transformait peu à peu en grimace et les visages de Luna et Neville se joignirent à celui de la brune dans la même expression, agitant leurs bras dans un mouvement frénétique.

C'est quand les hurlements de ses collègues et amis lui arrivèrent a l'unisson qu'elle tourna la tête pour voir apparaître un cognard arrivant à pleine vitesse sur elle, une vision bien trop proche pour lui permettre de l'éviter. Dans les cris apeurés des personnes présentes elle se sentit chuter de son balai suite au choc trop brutal d'une des balles vicieuses.

Sa tête, lourde, lui faisait affreusement mal. Les chuchotements lointains et inaudibles se transformèrent lentement en hurlements qui frappaient brutalement ses tempes et le fond de son crâne. Elle reconnut sans difficultés les voix d'Harry et Ron et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière éblouissante qui se propageait dans la pièce.  
Une pièce qu'elle devinait être l'infirmerie de l'école, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu et elle distingua deux ombres face à elle, l'une qu'elle définit comme étant celle Ron quand il se retourna et hurla à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était réveillée.

Distinctement elle vit madame Pomfresh se pencher au-dessus d'elle et l'éblouir avec une lumière en forçant l'ouverture de ses yeux, mettre la main sur son front pour dégager les cheveux qui cachaient une bosse grandissante et une légère plaie dont le sang avait coagulé.  
Elle se pencha vers le chariot situé derrière elle et se retourna vers Ginny avec une potion qu'elle lui fit boire sans plus d'explications. Pompom lui adressa un sourire plein de bienveillance et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

"-Ça va, je vous promets, je me sens bien ", affirma Ginny d'une voix pâteuse.

Sur ce, en se tournant vers les deux compères qui conservaient un visage inquiet, l'infirmière annonça que la jeune blessée avait besoin de repos. Un visage où la peur était encore présente, qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de partir.

" - Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres, ils doivent attendre d'avoir des nouvelles. Je veillerai sur elle. "

_Cette voix... Juste sur ma gauche... Elle est là... Elle me prend la main... Hermione. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ginny ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire elle ne savait trop quoi, sûrement merci mais son ainée rouge et or ne lui en laissa pas le temps, anticipant les attentions de son amie.  
Elle posa sa main sur son front et la descendit lentement, fermant les yeux de la blessée en lui chuchotant doucement:

"-Dors, repose toi. Je resterai là jusqu'à ton réveil, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. "

Ce geste et ces paroles procurèrent un léger frisson à la rousse qui savoura le contact de la main de sont amie sur son visage. Elle se laissa aller, ne retenant pas le soupir de contentement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où elle se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée.  
Elle se réveilla une première fois, entendant Ron et Harry qui insistaient promptement pour qu'elle descende manger avec eux, stipulant, il n'était pas faux, que la benjamine Weasley n'allait pas disparaitre durant les quelques minutes qu'elle prendrait pour se nourrir. Elle se rendormit sur les paroles d'Hermione, qui râlait sur les deux jeunes hommes qui à force d'insister sur un point si futile allaient la réveiller.

La deuxième fois qu'elle se réveilla, ce fut causé par la douleur lancinante dans sont bras droit où elle découvrit, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, les laissant s'habituer à l'obscurité, un bandage qui entourait sont poignet surement cassé. Cela expliquait la potion administrée par madame Pomfresh et la douleur vive qui venait de la réveiller. La reconstruction des os est douloureuse, elle le savait de la mauvaise expérience qu'Harry avait pu en faire en deuxième année.  
Elle se redressa lentement pour découvrir une Hermione endormie inconfortablement sur la chaise à ses cotés, sa tête reposait sur le pan de son lit, ses cheveux en bataille comme à leur habitude, tombant négligemment sur ses yeux.  
Lentement elle avança sa main valide, qui serrait la sienne il y a encore peu de temps, en direction de son visage et dégagea la mèche rebelle dans un geste lent et tendre. Elle se laissa aller à sourire devant cette vision angélique de la brune dormant, éclairée par les rayons purs et chastes de la lune.  
Mais la lune se complait aussi à être perverse. C'est dans un élan de perversité empli de douceur qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme endormie à son chevet, se laissant même aller à effleurer sa bouche en en faisant le contour, puis continua, ne sachant plus s'arrêter, l'arête de son nez si fin, son menton, le tour de ses yeux.  
Elle aurait pu se perdre sur ce visage durant le reste de la nuit, si Hermione n'avait pas justement ouvert ses deux magnifiques yeux noisette dans lesquels elle savait se perdre si souvent. Elle s'étira discrètement et esquissa un sourire à la vue de son amie qui semblait aller mieux, tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

" - Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Hum, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi toute la journée... Et quand j'y pense c'est le cas."

Ginny esquissa un sourire à sa réflexion et Hermione y répondit avec plaisir, mais la jeune rousse avait du mal à se rendre compte que c'était la première discussion qu'elle avait avec depuis... depuis quoi ?

Comment définir ce qui s'était produit, un incident, une rencontre... ? Bref, le problème n'était pas la définition de ce qui s'était produit quelques semaines plus tôt... Enfin, si, justement pour Ginny le problème était là et il était bien présent. Mais elle ne pus réfléchir à cela plus longtemps car une douleur vive lui traversa l'avant bras, une grimace se dessina sur son visage fatigué, malgré le temps de repos dont elle avait bénéficié.

" - Tu as mal ! Tu veux que j'aille chercher madame Pomfresh ?  
- Non, ça ira... Je..."

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya rapidement de rassembler ses idées, le plus clairement possible.

"- Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'éviter... Je veux que l'on discute de ce qui s'est produit, parce que... parce que je sens que ça te gêne, qu'il y a comme... comme un malaise."

Elle avait dit ça le plus rapidement possible, sans prendre la peine de reprendre sa respiration. La brune, d'abord interloquée par les propos que venait de tenir la rousse étouffa un hoquet de surprise puis afficha un regard peiné qu'elle voulait tendre.

"- Ginny, je pense que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de parler de... De ça.  
- Au contraire... Je ne vais pas attendre patiemment que tu m'évites à nouveau, il faut crever l'abcès.  
- Je... Je sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ce qu'il faut que je te dise...  
- Moi non plus je ne sais pas. On parlait de tout avant, sans gêne... Je... Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de m'éviter, c'est... C'est trop douloureux de... de ne pas te voir, ne pas te parler, ne pas rire avec toi... Être tout simplement nous, tu me manques.  
- Hum, oui, tu me manques aussi... Je pense que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul."

Hermione sourit faiblement, se voulant réconfortante, évitant le regard de la rousse. Elles rougirent à l'unisson dans une ambiance qu'elles ressentaient comme étouffante.

" - Hermione, tu... Tu as honte...?"

Ginny releva les yeux vivement vers la gryffondor, avide de la réponse, tout en ne voulant pas l'entendre, déchirée comme à son habitude entre deux sentiments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

" - Non, enfin je ne pense pas Ginny. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de filles, qui... Qui aime les filles."

Ginny soupira. Au moins si elle pouvait se fier à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas honte, c'était déjà ça. Les deux filles se regardèrent, l'air gêné, rougissantes et la rousse chuchota d'une traite :

" - Moi non plus je ne suis pas le genre de filles qui aime les filles, juste..."

Elle déglutit difficilement, baissant la tête, peut-être un peu honteuse finalement et avoua :

" - Juste toi Hermione.»

On aurait presque cru que c'était le vent qui avait soufflé ces paroles, à peine audibles pour la brune qui commençait à serrer ses mains, les tordant nerveusement, baissant à son tour la tête en direction du sol qui semblait soudain devenir plus attrayant.

" - Ginny je... Je suis flattée mais, j'aime Ron ... Je l'aime vraiment.»

La benjamine Weasley cacha les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, serrant fortement les draps de son lit, comme pour les contrôler, les empêcher de couler. Elle pleurait trop souvent pour cette femme ces temps-ci, elle qui la faisait si souvent rire auparavant.

" - Pourtant, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, j'en suis sûre... Tu aimais aussi ce jour là, dans le train !"

La colère, c'était ce qu'elle savait gérer le mieux, elle en avait l'habitude entourée de ses six frères. La colère, la frustration, c'était son lot quotidien. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, silencieuses, et Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise aux paroles de sa camarade et meilleure amie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de la rousse, effleurant lentement sa main, pour finir par poser la sienne dessus, délicatement, dans un geste qu'elle voulait sûr et réconfortant.

" - Je... Oui, tu as raison, c'était le cas, on s'est perdue quelques instants ce jour là, mais ça n'arrivera plus Ginny. Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien, que je respecte trop pour ... Pour ça.  
- Oui, quelqu'un de bien si tu le dis...  
- Je sens de l'amertume dans tes paroles Ginny. "

La brune se voulais détendue et esquissa un sourire qui se brisa au regard d'une gryffondor qui, lui faisant face, dévoila un visage empli de larmes, le regard implorant, et dit :

" - Si j'avais été un garçon, ça aurait été moins compliqué, tu aurais peut-être agi différemment, non ?  
- Ginny, implora-t-elle presque, je refuse de te voir pleurer encore une fois par ma faute. Non, ça n'aurait rien changé, au contraire, tu n'aurais pas été toi… et comment aurais-je pu faire sans toi toutes ces années ? Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle essuya une larme roulant sur la joue de la rousse qui frissonna à ce contact, ce qui n'échappa pas à son aînée. Ginny baissa alors la tête et demanda à Hermione de partir, gentiment, sans rancune, la voix juste remplie d'une profonde tristesse. Hermione se refusa à la laisser ainsi et Ginny fut prise de légers tremblements, pleurant de plus belle, lui hurlant presque de partir. Dans un élan, une pulsion incontrôlée, la brune prit la rousse dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que sa force le lui permettait à cet instant.

" - Tu veux... M'embrasser...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Les mots de la brune résonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune rouge et or, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Seul le silence, sa respiration et son odeur, qui stagnait encore dans l'air.

Son regard, ses yeux brillants, ses mains tremblantes, ses lèvres.

…

« -Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Mais je…

-Je ne te demande pas de la pitié, ceci est hors de question. »

Durant l'échange, elles étaient restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les yeux fermés.

Hermione se détacha lentement de son homonyme féminin, prit son visage entre ses mains et le souleva pour l'amener à sa hauteur, forçant cette dernière à la regarder.

« -Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je t'offre… »

Et prononçant ces mots dans un souffle à peine audible, elle approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que la rousse sente sa respiration sur son visage. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, les humectant discrètement en y passant sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux, et unit leurs lèvres dans un toucher délicat alors que la jeune Gryffondor ne la quittait pas du regard.

Puis elle mit fin à leur union, plongeant son regard lourd de sentiments dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

Un long silence de plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquels elles se sondaient, prit place, avant que l'envie ne se fasse trop pressante. Poussant subitement Ginny à unir de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, qui exprimait toute la frustration ressentie depuis plusieurs jours, semaines, mois, peut-être même années, par cette dernière.

La brune émit un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres qui se pressaient à présent contre les siennes, avant de se surprendre à répondre avec la même passion à la jeune personne dont le corps chaud était sous ses mains.

Leurs lèvres se détachaient et s'unissaient, leurs langues se caressaient, leurs mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre. Passant sur leurs joues, leurs cous, leurs épaules, leurs dos, dans des gestes fébriles et maladroits.

La bouche de Ginny goûtait ce corps, objet de ses désirs, embrassant ses joues, ses yeux, son nez, son cou, et Hermione se perdait dans les délices de ses lèvres et de cette langue qui découvrait sa peau. Puis, l'invitant à plus, n'écoutant que son envie, elle prit les mains de la jeune rousse, qui étaient restées dans son dos, les saisissant par les poignets et les invitant à passer sous sa chemise.

Ginny se détacha de la rouge et or, appréciant les réactions qu'offrait son visage alors que ses mains découvrait la peau de son ventre, ses yeux brouillés de désir, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure que ses mains approchaient des deux monts de chair, délices de volupté. Hermione posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire, appui nécessaire à la perte de contrôle qu'elle ressentait, respirant difficilement, alors que de les doigts fins la rousse frôlaient le galbe de ses seins.

Puis un baiser, violent sans aucune tendresse, empli de passion, de désir, bascula la brune au-dessus de la rousse, collant leurs bassins, emprisonnant ses seins dans les mains tremblantes de Ginny.

Seuls leurs gémissements étaient audibles alors qu'elles se goûtaient, alternant envie, violence, tendresse dans leurs caresses... Leurs gémissements et des bruits de pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Les feuilles couleur automne recouvraient majestueusement le parc de Poudlard. Et le vent glacial de l'hiver commençait à se faire plus présent, fouettant le visage des rares élèves qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur. C'était dans ce contexte presque hivernal que la jeune rousse profitait de l'environnement offert à elle. Elle jouissait de la vision apaisante du lac, d'un calme qu'elle souhaitait s'approprier, et qui lui permettait de s'évader, de s'éloigner du tourment intérieur qu'elle éprouvait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie dû à un cognard vicieux, elle aimait à s'oublier ici, et tentait de se faire à l'idée de ne plus échanger quoique ce soit avec la brune. Comme un accord silencieux, depuis la fuite d'une Hermione rougissante, surprise par l'arrivée d'une infirmière scolaire un peu trop consciencieuse, elles n'avaient plus nourri le moindre projet entre elles. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Et deux longs mois depuis la rentrée, depuis qu'elle avait plaisir à gouter sa peau dans un voyage intemporel l'amenant à se sentir vivante autant qu'honteuse, et à vivre la dernière année qui leur était promise dans l'enceinte d'un château qui les avait vues grandir.

Ginny inspira à grands poumons alors que les souvenirs s'imposaient une nouvelle fois à elle.

Un parfum, mélange de vieux livres, causé par un amour que personne ne saurait briser, et d'orchidée. Le gout sucré de ses lèvres fuyantes. La force douce de ses bras qui savaient être amicale, protectrice, ou même encore, elle l'espérait, désirante. Les regards brûlants couleur noisette, emplis de questions, de tristesse et de joie, où elle avait su percevoir une once de désir. Des cheveux broussailleux, indomptables, dans lesquels ses doigts savaient si bien se perdre. Des mains refermées sur les siennes qui semblaient parfaire la continuité de leurs deux corps. Un rire qui réchauffait son cœur, des soupirs éveillant sa curiosité, des gémissements allumant un incendie dans son bas ventre, dont seule la cause saurait faire taire les mots...

Elle ferma les yeux pour les laisser filer avec le vent qui frappait son visage, et apprécia le silence un court instant. Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, elle ne tourna pas le regard vers l'invitée surprise. Quand celle-ci s'assit à ses côté, elle ne chercha pas à découvrir le visage de la nouvelle arrivante. Et quand, toujours en silence, leurs mains s'unirent, un sourire se dessina muettement sur son visage. Mais elle ne tourna pas le regard.

_La douceur. Comment arrive-t-elle à me faire tant de bien et pourtant tant de mal en un seul geste ? Encore ce parfum. Apprécie des moments comme celui-ci, Ginny, tu sais pourtant qu'ils ne sont pas éternels. Rester calme, et aimer, se suffire, et apprécier._

Non, les deux Gryffondor n'avaient nullement besoin de parler, de se regarder. Seul, depuis quelque semaine, persistait un besoin de se toucher. Et ainsi, elles découvraient le plaisir du vent d'hiver qui causait l'abandon des parties extérieures du château.

Et cette union vertueuse, la benjamine Weasley s'en contentait. Il lui suffisait d'une main amicale contre la sienne, protectrice et compréhensive des secrets qu'elles partageaient. Cela lui suffisait si ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec l'objet de ses tourments, sachant parfaitement que c'était tout ce qu'elle lui offrirait... De l'amitié.

La nuit arriva vite, et elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, toujours en silence, pour se diriger vers le château et prendre un repas qui réchaufferait leurs corps refroidis par la saison. Et ce fut seulement à cet instant, une fois les portes franchies, que les langues se délièrent, et que les regards se croisèrent. Chacune retrouva la place que le monde lui avait attribuée.

L'aînée auprès de celui que le destin lui avait promis. Un grand gaillard un peu gauche, qui malgré une première impression pouvant le laisser paraître simpliste, était étonnement logique, possédant une puissance de déduction impressionnante. Sûrement due à son don pour les échecs, principale source de bien-être du jeune homme, avec son premier amour, le quidditch, et les occupations qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Et c'était sûrement cette maladresse qui avait fait craquer l'amoureuse des livres poussiéreux. Le rouquin aux tâches de rousseurs, signe distinctif de cette famille connue de tous.

Alors que la plus jeune de cette fratrie de sept enfants, préférait sans nul doute la compagnie de celle qui savait si bien altérer le temps, celui-ci filant comme le vent en sa présence, et se rallongeant comme les saisons dès qu'elle se trouvait loin d'elle. Mais les yeux bleus espiègles reflétant sa malice, elle retrouvait non sans plaisir la place de celle appréciée du plus grand nombre. Les plus jeunes aimaient son avenant, les plus vieux aimaient juste la compagnie d'une amie dévouée, et ce n'était un secret pour personne que les garçons de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie recherchaient sa présence.

"- Aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais que nous marchions un peu..."

Ce fut dans un souffle presque inaudible que ce chuchotement brisa le silence qui s'était instauré depuis plusieurs semaines. Une phrase qui fit s'envoler en un grand fracas invisible toutes les barrières, les règles silencieuses, qui nourrissaient les rendez-vous de ces débuts de soirée.

Ginny qui s'était retournée, les sourcils arqués par la surprise, et les yeux emplis d'incompréhension devant une telle demande.

"- ...  
- Allons nous promener, Ginny.

- Le lac sera encore là demain."

_Une lubie ? Si tu savais comme elles peuvent être dangereuses… Non, pas ce sourire, il me transperce de part en part. Comment résister ? Je ne suis même pas sure d'en avoir envie quand tu me regardes ainsi…_

Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et une main tendue vers son amie qu'Hermione acheva ce dialogue qui eut pour seule réponse un signe de tête positif. Elle aida son amie à se lever et elles partirent toutes deux en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la rousse se décida à briser le silence, demandant où leurs pas allaient les conduire.

"- Et bien, qui sait ..."

_Surprenante… Amusante… Comment ne pas t'aimer ?_

Ce fut la réponse la plus abasourdissante que pouvait lui donner son homologue féminin. Hermione Granger, la personne la plus prévoyante que Poudlard ait connue, se laissait aller à l'insouciance. La brune rit joyeusement devant un regard qu'elle avait réussi à emplir de surprise pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la rousse, chose qui se faisait rare ces temps-ci. Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à arriver devant un gros arbre tordu, sûrement vieux de plusieurs années et qui se dressait fièrement aux abords du lac. Stoppées devant tant de majesté, elles l'observèrent en silence d'abord, puis commencèrent lentement à en faire le tour.

"- Il doit être vieux de plusieurs années... Voire même des siècles, tu ne crois pas ?"

En prononçant ces mots, Ginny caressait du bout des doigts le tronc du géant de bois, avec les yeux émerveillés d'une enfant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un trou béant permettant un accès au cœur de ce titan naturel, maître et observateur de ces lieux. La jeune fille resta silencieuse, et finit par être rejointe par la brune qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son amie, la découvrant si sensible face aux beautés que la nature sait si bien nous offrir.

"- Il a sûrement été frappé par la foudre pendant un orage."

Elle poussa délicatement la benjamine Weasley, une main sur son épaule et la sortant de ses rêveries, pour entrer dans l'antre créée par la puissance de mère nature. "- Il est mort ... Et depuis un moment." Elle caressa l'intérieur du géant végétal du bout de ses doigts, et fut rejointe par Ginny, toujours en silence, un silence presque respectueux. Et chacune laissait évoluer ses yeux, ses doigts, ses paumes, sur l'écorce calcinée de l'arbre.

"- Je me sens vraiment toute petite face à lui... Il doit faire au moins des dizaines de mètres... Même plus... Tu te rends compte, Ginny, qu'il a suffi d'un coup de foudre bien placé et...  
- Oui, les coups de foudre font mal."

_Si tu savais comme ils savent te rendre plus vivante que tu ne l'as jamais été, tout en te faisant glisser un genou à terre. Faible, criant d'espoir et de douleur… Tout ce qui fait mon être depuis que, trop proche de toi, j'ai réalisé… Réalisé la vivacité des chemins empruntés par les battements de mon cœur quand mes yeux se posent sur toi, quand ta voix résonne, quand ton odeur m'embrume._

La réponse calme de la rousse surprit Hermione qui posa les yeux sur celle qui lui faisait à présent face. Reprenant rapidement contenance devant une telle réponse, elle poursuivit, détournant le regard vers le puits de lumière naturel qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elles.

"- Dire qu'il était là, caché parmi ses semblables, imposant et invisible en même temps...  
- Certaines choses peuvent être devant nous toute une vie mais ne nous sautent pas toujours aux yeux... Mais tu as raison, imposant et si faible pourtant... Il lui a suffi d'un coup bien placé pour finir à terre...  
- ...Ginny...  
- J'aime beaucoup cet arbre..."

_Brisé. Il me ressemble tellement…_

Hermione ne savait que trop bien ce que voulait dire la rousse à travers ses paroles. Ne sachant que dire, ni que faire, elle se contenta de regarder son amie se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées. Et fut au combien surprise de sentir son cœur se réveiller à lui faire mal comme jamais, une doucereuse douleur qui la poussa à se rapprocher de Ginny.

"- Tu te retrouves en lui ?"

_Si tu savais à quel point… Trop proche, tu es trop proche… Crois-tu qu'il est possible que notre cœur jaillisse de son antre, poussé par des battements trop forts ?_

Pourquoi et comment ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, elle ne le savait pas. Mais à présent, la benjamine Weasley lui faisait face et toutes deux auraient presque pu sentir à quel point leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Quelle idée avait eu Hermione de se promener, et pourquoi Ginny avait accepté? Toute ces questions fusaient et disparaissaient à vive allure de son esprit. Aucune ne sut laquelle des deux fit le premier pas qui scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser presque chaste, mais à cet instant leurs deux cœurs explosèrent et crièrent leur délivrance au travers de cette étreinte. Quand elles se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, Ginny croisa les yeux de la brune avec peur, et découvrit un regard résigné. L'aînée colla son front contre celui de la Gryffondor et sourit d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour toucher à nouveau du bout des lèvres l'explosion de sentiment qui savait si bien retourner son estomac. Et elles restèrent ainsi des heures, s'embrassant, se caressant sans dépasser les limites de la décence. Se perdant par moment dans les yeux de l'autre, découvrant des sourires, des joues rougissantes... Découvrant un bien-être commun.

_Merci… _

**_Merci pour vos reviews! :) Encore merci a L93 qui a travailler sur les premier chapitre et a PinKLina qui a prit la suite ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Comme j'aime te voir sourire, radieuse. Tu réchauffes mon cœur malgré le froid de l'hiver qui se fait de plus en plus prenant._

"-Tu as les lèvres bleues... Nous devrions rentrer."

_Comme j'aime tes yeux implorants, quand ils s'emplissent d'inquiétude... Quand ma peau apprécie aux travers de mes vêtements tes mains caressant, non... Frottant mon corps dans un effort qui se voulait réconfortant, ayant pour but d'arrêter les tremblements causés par le vent glacial qui nous entoure._

"-Tu te moques, je connais ce sourire..."

_Oui, un sourire qui se reflète dans le tien, un sourire non pas moqueur cependant, un sourire qui aime que tu t'occupes de moi. Qui apparaît si souvent sur mon visage ces derniers temps, le sourire d'une femme qui se sent aimée._

"-Ginny, je suis sérieuse, tu vas attraper mal. Rentrons, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber de toute façon. Les journées se font de plus en plus courtes..."

_Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas en toi ? Alors que tu es là une nouvelle fois, en train de faire ta Miss Je Sais Tout. T'écouter parler ainsi pendant des heures ne me gênerait pas... Enfin, t'écouter... Que racontes-tu d'ailleurs, encore ces grands gestes qui accompagnent un discours endiablé... Oui, je souris encore devant la femme que j'aime, devant ses défauts qui me plaisent tant... De toute manière, Hermione, soyons claires. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te faire taire...Est ce que je le veux ? Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que je le peux ?... Hum, je ne sais pas non plus, mais il me semble que tu t'énerves... Tu as dû remarquer que je ne t'écoutais pas._

"-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te moques de moi quand tu me regardes et souris bêtement. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si je t'ennuie ! C'est vraiment une des choses qui m'horripile le plus, quand tu..."

_Tais-toi... Oui... Oui, je sais te faire taire, avec un baiser, juste en collant ma bouche contre la tienne... Appréciant la surprise qui se reflète dans tes yeux avant qu'ils ne se referment pour apprécier tout comme moi ces moments de douceur qui ne sont qu'à nous._

Les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas depuis combien de jours, semaines ou peut-être même mois, l'arbre meurtri était devenu le témoin et le protecteur de leurs secrets. Les abritant légèrement du vent d'hiver, et des regards indiscrets qui pourraient briser la bulle qu'elles s'étaient créée. Toujours sans règles, sans mots pour la définir. Peu leur importaient les mots Les définitions ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. Tout ce qui comptait était les sourires qui illuminaient l'ombre de cette grotte de fortune, les rires qui résonnaient dans le silence de la forêt enneigée, et leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre, rendant leurs jambes presque trop faibles pour les porter.

La surprise et les moqueries de la jeune Weasley quand les caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, et que, les joues rougissantes, l'aînée des Gryffondors poussait des cris de frustration et s'écartait brusquement en remuant frénétiquement les bras, comme pour exorciser l'envie grandissante dans son bas-ventre.

Les questions sans réponses, puisqu'elles n'étaient posées ni par l'une ni par l'autre. Les lèvres rougissantes de leurs étreintes. Et les batailles de boules de neige qui finissaient en crise de rire, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans les bras de l'autre.

"-Je ne peux pas..."

_Tu ne peux pas quoi ?..._

C'était le souffle court qu'elle avait à peine réussi à prononcer ces mots, son regard perdu dans les yeux de la rousse, les mains toujours autour de son cou. Et quand les mots de la brune prirent tout leur sens dans l'esprit de la jeune Weasley, ses yeux marron devinrent peu à peu orageux. Et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amante, pour se lever, et sortir du repère qu'elles s'étaient créé.

"-Je vois.

-Tu vois quoi ?

-Ce que tu ne peux pas faire...

-... Comprends-moi. Mets-toi à ma place...

-Et toi, tu te mets à la mienne ?... Je prends ce que tu m'offres... Mais que m'offres-tu ?"

Hermione, toujours assise face à la rousse désabusée, ne pouvait cacher sa surprise quant aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Elle se leva, légèrement tremblante par le froid, et tendit gauchement une main en direction de la joue de la jeune Gryffondor, qui au contact de celle-ci ferma les yeux.

_Douce..._

"-Essaye de comprendre, je culpabilise tellement déjà. Je ne peux pas... Je mens déjà tellement, trop... Tous ces secrets, ils sont si lourds... Alors...

-Alors quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, je sens ta frustration à des kilomètres..."

Sur ces mots, elle avait rouvert les yeux pour découvrir une brune rougissante et troublée.

"-Il est...

-...

-Je suis...

-En couple, tu peux le dire, et il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ce qu'il faut. Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux faire à ta place, Hermione. Je ne pardonnerai pas toujours ta faiblesse !"

_Ouch... Je crois que j'ai fait fort là, bien que je peux faire pire... Mais il suffit... Que ça te fasse réagir._

"-Je n'en peux plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de moi !

-..."

_Je vois..._

Ginny se détacha lentement de la brune en prenant soin de ne pas la quitter du regard, et commença la voix posée :

"-Je ne te demande jamais ce que vous faites, ni ce que tu ressens pour lui. Quelle suite tu nous offres, ou si tu prends du bon temps, quand moi je prends la peine d'éviter de penser à ce que tu peux faire."

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, calmement, devant une Gryffondor désabusée.

"-Alors, dis-moi, Hermione..."

_Je vais le regretter, je devrais me taire... Non, non... Si tu sais répondre à ces questions, peut-être est-il temps de les poser..._

"-Tu m'aimes ?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Il faudrait toujours se contenter de ce que l'on a. Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois, à toujours vouloir plus... Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus..._

C'est sur un des nombreux bancs du vestiaire de quidditch que Ginny, encore en tenue et en sueur après un entraînement plus que physique mené par son capitaine et ex-petit ami Harry Potter, qu'elle était assise, ressassant sa dernière discussion avec la brune qui occupait sans ménagement son esprit.

« -Ginny, s'il te plaît, arrête...

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas répondre à cette question ? Elle est pourtant simple.

-… Ginny...

-Alors dis-moi… Et lui, tu l'aimes ? »

Le ton était posé entre les deux jeunes filles et Hermione pensait de plus en plus qu'elles auraient vraiment dû rentrer plus tôt. Car à cet instant, ce n'était pas de froid qu'elle tremblait, mais sûrement de colère, de frustration, de tristesse… Elle ne savait trop.

« -Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apporte de poser ce genre de questions, Ginny... Oublions tout ça et rentrons, s'il te plaît...

-Tu ne sais pas me dire si tu m'aimes et encore moins si tu aimes l'homme que tu trompes avec sa sœur !?

-Tu... Je...

-Alors réponds au moins à celle-ci, Hermione. Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, quand vous vous retrouvez seuls tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas ce genre de discutions, je suppose ! Oh que oui, je dois bien supposer ! Alors dis-moi, est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ?! »

La rousse ne retenait plus ses mots, et ne criait plus mais hurlait à présent sur l'aînée des Gryffondors. Cette dernière regardait le sol les poings serrés, ses bras tombant le long du corps, pour répondre calmement :

« -Je ne te permets pas...

-Quoi ?

-Je mens tous les jours. A moi, à tout le monde. Je fais ce que je peux, je ne sais plus me regarder dans la glace. Je supporte mon ventre qui se noue chaque fois que je vous vois discuter côte à côte, et rire, comme si de rien était.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Quand il s'inquiète pour toi... Alors je ne te permets pas de me poser ce genre de questions, quand je choisis d'être ici avec toi. »

_Tu as toujours été douée pour détourner les questions que tu souhaites laisser sans réponse, un sourire, des caresses... Pas cette fois._

« -Tu ne réponds pas pour autant Hermione. Je ne te demande aucune justification, ma question est simple. Est-ce que tu couches avec lui? »

_Ton silence est si éloquent... Quoi ? Non, ne te sauve pas, réponds-moi !_

« -Réponds- moi ! »

La rousse avait saisi son amie par le bras et la serrait à présent avec force, empêchant toute fuite possible. Et une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Ça ne te regarde pas, je ne répondrai pas à cette question ! Tu ne devrais même pas la poser !

-Réponds-moi ! C'est si dur que ça ?!

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux ta réponse ?! Oui ! Oui, on couche ensemble ! Heureuse ?!

-...

-Et tant que nous y sommes, sache que je prends mon pied à chaque fois ! Et pas une seule seconde, je ne pense à toi ! »

Et sur ces mots, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune Weasley, pour la laisser seule en se dirigeant vers le château d'un pas rapide.

_Dis quelque chose... Ne pleure pas et dis quelque chose..._

Et chaque fois qu'elle repensait à tout cela, elle se mettait désormais à trembler, retenant encore les larmes qu'elle avait retenues ce jour-là.

_Allez, respire, au moins les choses sont claires maintenant. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, il s'agissait juste d'une passade. Elle voulait simplement passer le temps. Et pourtant … Ces yeux … Non, non, ne pense pas à ça..._

Et ce furent des bruits de pas accompagnés d'une odeur familière qui la sortit de ses pensées Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à une Gryffondor éteinte. Qui ne prononça que trois mots dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

« -Je t'ai menti. »

La rousse resta sans voix, le regard douloureux dirigé vers la jeune femme timide qui se tenait debout face à elle.

« -Je t'ai menti. Tu m'avais fait mal et tu ne voulais rien entendre. Alors j'ai menti pour te faire ressentir la même chose. La même douleur... »

Elle s'agenouilla face à elle, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, implorante, et continua toujours en chuchotant :

« -Je m'y refuse... »

Elle approcha son visage pour le coller contre sa joue, et toutes deux respirèrent lentement, profitant chacune d'une odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ni où je vais... Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre... »

_Tu sens toujours aussi bon... S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre, parce que te dire combien tu m'as fait mal ne servirait à rien..._

« -Je suis sûre des sentiments que j'ai pour toi... Je suis sûre, autant que de la vitesse à laquelle bat mon cœur à cet instant... Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, qu'elle avait répétés cent fois dans sa tête avant qu'ils ne trouvent la force d'être prononcés, l'aînée se dégagea lentement, et fit face au regard qu'elle savait si bien craindre tant qu'elle saurait lire au travers.

… _Tu m'aimes... ?_

« -Oui... »

… _Donc vous n'avez pas …_

« - Non, jamais... »

… _Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre..._

« -Ginny Weasley, je t'aime... Et il ne m'a jamais touché comme tu l'entends... »

Sur ces mots, la rousse se laissa tomber au sol pour oublier toutes les questions, tous les tourments, toutes les douleurs de ces derniers jours. Pour s'oublier dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait et qui, elle en était à présent certaine, l'aimait aussi. Elle la serra fort jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer…


	10. Chapter 10

"-Avouez qu'il fait bon boire une bièraubeurre par ce temps." fit remarquer Harry en levant son verre en direction de ses amis, un sourire sur le visage.

Tous se joignirent à lui, saluant ainsi leur dernier hiver en tant qu'élèves du célèbre château de sorcellerie. Et Luna, Harry, Ron et Neville se laissèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, de tout ce qui leur plaisait et leur passait par la tête, tout en sirotant leurs verres.

"-Regardez qui souhaite se joindre à nous !" montra Neville du doigt, tout sourire, du plaisir de voir rentrer une tète rousse et une autre brune dans l'auberge de Madame Rosmerta, Les Trois Balais.

Ou bien était-ce plutôt l'euphorie causée par le whisky Pur Feu qu'il s'était autorisé qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Et à la façon dont Ron accueillit Hermione, la deuxième solution fut plus que confirmée. Il se leva et avança vivement en direction de sa petite amie, pour l'embrasser passionnément aux yeux de tous avant d'afficher un sourire niais. Puis il regretta son arrivée tardive car il avait promis avec Harry de rejoindre George dans sa boutique pour lui donner un coup de main. Hermione s'excusa tandis que les deux compères partirent, laissant les quatre autres commander une nouvelle tournée.

Et alors que les bièraubeurres venaient d'être servies, Neville ressentit un besoin pressant, et abandonna les trois jeunes femmes qui riaient de bon cœur face au garçon ivre qui se dandinait la vessie trop pleine. Hermione ressentit à cet instant le besoin de toucher la rousse à ses côtés, et posa une main douce sur la sienne, enserrant ses doigts entre les siens.

"-Je suis contente pour vous. Même s'il faut avouer que c'est un peu bizarre, non?"

Luna, comme bien souvent, surprit les jeunes filles qui, alertées, se lâchèrent la main pour la dévisager avec incrédulité après une telle déclaration.

"-Quoi ?!

-Allons, Ginny, tes regards sont si éloquents quand tes yeux se posent sur elle.

-Quoi ?!

-Et bien, ne serait-ce que tout à l'heure, Hermione. Même les ronflaks cornus auraient pu remarquer la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Et si Ginny pouvait lancer des chauves-furies par les yeux, Ron n'aurait pas couru assez vite pour les éviter.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment ?!"

Luna avait dit tout cela de manière souriante, comme à son habitude, avec ce regard innocent qui savait si bien déstabiliser son monde. Elle savait avoir raison, et elle visait juste tout en douceur, avec sa façon nonchalante d'exposer des faits évidents. Et ce fut Ginny, devant le regard désabusé d'une Hermione rougissante après tant de révélations, qui prit calmement la parole, tâchant de rester discrète aux oreilles de leurs voisins.

"-Luna... Euh… Que dire ? Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi tout simplement...

-Bien sûr."

Une simple réponse devant une simple demande, et toujours ce sourire. La blonde attrapa ensuite sa choppe pour en boire une gorgée, alors que Neville toujours aussi gai les rejoignait non sans difficulté.

Les quatre amis passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à boire et à discuter gaiement. Neville se fit finalement raccompagner par Luna à la cinquième bièraubeurre qu'il but. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool et n'était plus assez sobre pour parler correctement. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors restèrent donc à profiter du lieu chauffé et vivant, tout le contraire de l'arbre abri de leurs secrets. Et au fur et à mesure des verres, les joues rougissaient, les mains devenaient baladeuses sous la table et les paroles murmurées de plus en plus osées.

Lorsque le début de soirée se profila, elles entreprirent de rentrer à Poudlard, titubant, riant et excusant leurs accolades bruyantes par leur état d'ébriété plutôt avancé. Une fois arrivée au château, Ginny raccompagna sans plus réfléchir la brune jusqu'à ses appartements de préfète en chef, et s'adossa devant le tableau pendant que cette dernière gloussait le mot de passe.

_A rire comme ça... Insouciante... Tu es... Tu es... _

"-Tu es belle."

_Je ne rêve pas, je viens de le dire tout haut... Oui, à la façon dont tu me regardes, c'est ce que je viens de faire... Ne sois pas si surprise... Mais drôle tu l'es aussi quand je te vois tituber pour t'approchés de moi... que fais-tu...? _

"- Toi aussi, Ginny... Et pas seulement quand j'ai trop bu..."

_Ton sourire... Je ne peux qu'y répondre... L'unissant au mien. _

"- Moi non plus... Je veux dire... Pas seulement quand j'ai bu..."

_Comment est-ce possible de penser autant sans pouvoir articuler un mot... Non, n'approche pas ta main... Ton visage... Tes lèvres... Les couloirs de Poudlard sont si peu intimes... _

Elles unirent brusquement leurs lèvres dans un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse. Le souffle court Hermione murmura une nouvelle fois le mot de passe, faisant pivoter le tableau, et permettant l'entrée aux deux jeunes filles dont les lèvres s'étaient de nouveau scellées dans un baiser.

Trop occupée à ne pas quitter des yeux l'objet de ses désirs, Ginny ne prit pas le temps de découvrir la pièce couleur or et rouge, tapissée de livres, qui s'offrait à elle. Les yeux noisette, brouillés par l'alcool et remplis de malice, invitaient la rousse à des pensées peu orthodoxes. Et sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa la main qui se tendait à elle, suivant les pas de son hôte, et elle ne savait que trop bien où elle l'emmenait.

_Je ne devrais pas, c'est l'alcool qui te fait... _

Hermione se stoppa dos à la porte de la pièce encore inconnue, dont le secret n'était plus à préserver, invitant la benjamine Weasley à s'approcher d'elle. Ce que fit cette dernière, collant ses mains aux siennes, les laissant divaguer le long de ses bras dans des caresses subjectives. Sa bouche embrassant chaque partie que son cou lui offrait, sa langue remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, s'enivrant de son parfum, et des gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Pour les faire taire dans un baiser plein de passion, à la limite de la violence. Et ce fut lorsqu'elle s'empara définitivement de ses lèvres, glissant ses mains sur ses reins, que la brune ouvrit la porte fébrilement. Cette barrière matérielle franchie, les deux jeunes femmes s'écroulèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, riant d'une scène revisitée.

"-Je ressens comme un air de déjà vu... Pas toi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Un air mutin se dessina à cette réponse sur le visage de la plus jeune, alors que les mains d'Hermione devenaient baladeuses sur le corps de Ginny qui se trouvait sur elle.

"- Oui, oui c'est cela... Le Poudlard Express rougit encore de ta témérité."

Elle embrassa le cou de la jeune Gryffondor, et entreprit de forcer le passage de ses vêtements encombrants pour laisser le plaisir à ses mains de redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau brûlante. Cette dernière se cambra au toucher de ces mains glacées, contrastant avec la chaleur d'une langue qui traçait quant à elle des sillons le long de son cou.

_Et pourtant... C'est bien mieux que dans mon souvenir... Et pourtant... J'attends ça depuis si longtemps... Et pourtant... _

"- On ne devrait pas Hermione..."


	11. Chapter 11

Merci a PinkLina ma_ bêta pour cette fiction et a vous tous pour votre reviews ainsi que la patience dont _vous faites preuve chaque semaine ;).

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

_Mal à la tête... Ah non, pas juste mal à la tête... Super mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce que... Ah ! Je ne sens plus mon bras ! Et quoi ? Un souffle chaud dans mon cou... Hermione ! Et mon bras est toujours là, juste endormi comme le reste de mon corps sous le tien..._

C'est avec difficulté que la rousse entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux en direction de l'âme apaisée à ses côtés. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage encore endormi, causée par un rayon de soleil qui s'était furtivement introduit par la fenêtre, troublant l'atmosphère calme et baignée des légers ronflements de la Gryffondor.

_Ouch... Soleil... Dur... Belle... Tu ronfles...Doucement, te toucher... Légèrement._

D'un geste tendre, la rousse avança une main vers la joue de son amante et observa cette dernière un instant avant de la toucher tendrement. Mais à peine l'eut-elle effleurée, qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux et, tout sourire, découvrit une jeune Weasley troublée par une expression de bonheur si rapidement dessinée.

Elles prirent le temps de mémoriser ces images qui s'offraient à elles, la douceur d'un réveil. Le plaisir des premiers baisers troubles, incertains, timides. La chaleur d'un corps serré aux premières heures, l'apaisement contre celui-ci, le bien-être, l'abandon à soi, à l'autre, la solitude.

"-J'aime ça..."

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la rousse, se collant entièrement contre elle.

"-Me réveiller contre toi, j'aime ça..."

_Je ne vais pas te contredire... Serre-moi plus fort..._

Alors, des bribes de leur soirée commencèrent à remonter à la surface, telles des flashs.

Deux Gryffondors abusées par une boisson dont la consommation inhabituelle amène à un état inhabituel. Des rires étouffés par des baisers, des baisers troublés par des rires. Les mains vagabondes désinhibées, les gestes maladroits, les mots doux soufflés aux creux des oreilles. Les frémissements contrastant avec la chaleur des deux corps. Puis les ronflements, apaisés, le refus contraint.

_Je devrais me maudire pour avoir refusé... Mais rien que de te serrer dans mes bras, alors que tu es consciente, reste le plus beau des cadeaux et si c'était à refaire, je le referais... Mais pas tous les jours non plus..._

Et comme à chaque fois, Hermione surprit de nouveau Ginny, comme si elle devinait ses pensées :

"- Je ne referais pas ça tous les jours, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser... Cependant... Ce matin je suis sobre, et toujours dans tes bras..."

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa lentement son amante dans le cou, appréciant les frémissements qu'elle lui procurait. Ses mains voguant le long de son dos, de haut en bas, cambrant cette dernière contre elle. Profitant d'un entrebâillement pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de la veille qu'elle portait toujours, elle découvrit la douceur de la peau blanche de la rousse. Les gémissements de la plus jeune l'invitèrent à remarquer dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle colla son front contre le sien, se redressant légèrement, et faisant face à un visage rougissant. Un baiser, une inquiétude, quelques mots.

"-Hermione...

-Chut, aucun doute, aucun mot... Embrasse-moi."

La rousse ne se fit pas prier, et vola son baiser passionnément, tirant la brune sur elle, ses mains autour de son cou.

_Tes lèvres douces, ta langue, tes mains, comme au premier jour..._

Les caresses se firent plus intenses, toujours fébriles, hésitantes, les mains se perdaient. La brune jouait avec sa langue dans le cou de Ginny, lui provoquant des sursauts, parvenant dans un sillon jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Puis elle tira légèrement sur son t-shirt pour découvrir son épaule et la combler de mille petits baisers. Mais bientôt le vêtement devint encombrant. Elle invita donc son amante à se redresser, l'embrassa, et commença lentement à remonter le bout de tissu. Elle détailla, sous le regard de la rousse, le corps qui s'offrait à elle. Son ventre, ses seins, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux marron où un mélange d'appréhension et de désir se mêlait. Là où le t-shirt glissait, traçant comme une ligne invisible, ses yeux se posaient, avec envie, et curiosité... Elle se perdit un instant dans les yeux de son amante et retira ensuite son propre t-shirt, laissant elle aussi le haut de son corps nu à la vue de Ginny qui, devant tel spectacle, rougit de surprise, ne sachant trop que faire.

_Magnifique, tu es... A nouveau un rêve...?_

La brune se saisit de la main de la jeune Weasley, l'invitant à la poser sur sa nuque, fermant les yeux, facilitant plus de découverte. Avec impatience, la rouquine intima un léger mouvement de descente vers son ventre, entre ses seins, effleurant sa peau, faisant frémir l'esclave de ses caresses. Pour s'arrêter un instant sur ses reins, remonter le long de ses hanches. Puis elle se rapprocha silencieusement pour effleurer de ses lèvres, en un doux baiser, le sein qu'elle venait de prendre en main, extirpant un gémissement de surprise à sa partenaire. Enhardie, elle le détailla avec sa langue, faisant le tour de son galbe, jouant avec son téton, caressant toujours de ses mains les deux monts de chair.

_Non, comme ta peau est douce, ce n'est pas un rêve... Dis-moi est ce que l'on peut mourir de trop aimer...? Est-ce que le cœur peut être lâche au point de rendre les armes s'il bat trop fort...?_

Ses mains insistèrent sur son bassin, invitant Hermione à se coller plus encore à elle, l'embrassant dans le cou alors que son amante partait à la découverte aveugle de son corps à demi nu. Ses mains emprisonnant en un geste fébrile ses seins, ses doigts commençant à jouer avec ses tétons, avant que sa langue ne vienne à découvrir la douceur d'une peau encore vierge de caresse. Un râle de plaisir se fit entendre alors qu'elle mordilla légèrement ceux-ci, intimant un léger mouvement de bassin accentué par ses mains qui commençaient à s'aventurer sur ses fesses, invitation à plus de luxure. Des mains qui se perdirent vite dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme qui découvrait sous sa bouche un ventre secoué de spasme, le souffle court, alors qu'elle commençait à défaire le bouton de ses jeans, non sans une certaine difficulté.

Un juron, quelques rires... Une surprise quand a l'arrachée l'objet des méfaits finis au sol sans plus de discours. Des tremblements à la surprise d'une bouche sur ses cuisses, un souffle troublant perçu à travers le dernier bout de tissu, qui n'empêchait cependant pas les mains de l'aînée de s'aventurer à la découverte des fesses parfaites de la rousse qui apprécia ces caresses. Un baiser volé et chaud, posé délicatement sur le dernier rempart, avant de s'en défaire enfin. La timidité et la peur de mal faire. Un doigt caressant l'intimité humide de désir. Un gémissement puissant, froissant les draps, brisa le silence et se mêla aux respirations rapides et saccadées. Une langue aventureuse sur un bouton de chair.

_Oh mince ! Contiens-toi, Ginny... Comment résister à l'envie d'arracher mes mains de ces draps et obliger ta tête à rester où elle se trouve... Contiens-toi, Ginny ! Pense à... Pense à... Rien j'aime, continue !_

Douteuses d'abord, puis gagnées par la témérité, les deux mains de la rouquine plongèrent dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour plus de réconfort et un geste sûr. Elle savourait avec plaisir les attentions que lui portait son amante, et ses caresses qui venaient de toutes parts, de sa douce bouche entre ses jambes et de ses mains tendres qui glissaient sur chaque parcelle de son corps offert. Plus aucune pensée. La brune se détacha de l'objet de ses fantasmes et s'approcha, timide, pour un baiser endiablé, que la jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lui arracher à la vue de ses lèvres encore légèrement recouverte de sa cyprine.

_Oui, embrasse-moi !_

Leurs langues entamèrent un tango sauvage, leurs mains caressant avidement le corps de l'autre. Aventureuse, Hermione glissa une main en direction de l'entrejambe de la rousse, où le désir se répandit aussitôt sur ses doigts. Elle frissonna de plaisir à cette sensation nouvelle et, tout en serrant le corps de son amante contre elle, elle enfonça lentement un premier doigt, la faisant se cambrer soudainement.

_Ha ! Doucement... Doucement..._

D'un regard attentionné, la brune patienta, dans l'attente que la jeune femme s'habitue au corps étranger qu'elle découvrait en elle. Puis elle intima un mouvement de va et vient, embrassant le cou lisse qui s'offrait à elle, et ses seins qui se soulevaient au rythme de son bassin. Les gestes devinrent plus sûrs, les gémissements comblaient le silence. L'aînée des Gryffondors s'amusa d'abord à rentrer deux, puis trois doigts. Lorsqu'elle se sentit en confiance, elle accéléra ses mouvements. Jusqu'à ce que la rousse s'abandonne, enserrant brutalement son amante dans un cri. Une sensation inconnue la transperça. Elle se sentit découvrir une vague de plaisir. Et une plénitude immense. Des milliers de baisers déposés sur son corps nu et frémissant, et une déclaration murmurée en deux mots.

_Arrête d'essayer de mettre un mot sur tout... Apprécie... Simplement._

"-Je t'aime."

Une déclaration qui eut pour toute réponse une main s'immisçant dans un pantalon pas encore défait, et quelques paroles soufflées d'un air coquin, allié à des yeux pleins d'envie et un immense sourire.

"-Pas autant que je ne le pourrai jamais... Laisse-moi te délivrer de cette chaleur que tu ressens, juste là..."

_Je vais apprécier la lente torture qui t'attend, mon ange..._


	12. Chapter 12

Duchaillu: Merci beaucoup ça fais plaisir :)

Solveig5: Et voila la suite ^^

* * *

La veille de Noël, le château de Poudlard avait revêtu ses couleurs de fête. Dans la Grande Salle, la neige tombait de façon infinie, contrastant avec la chaleur des bougies. Le peu d'élèves encore présent pour les fêtes mangeait gaiement, marrons, haricots verts, dinde, bûches, sucres d'orges... Les tables, magnifiquement garnies par la directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, resplendissaient autant qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore. L'année de lutte, sombre, qu'avait connue le château ne semblait qu'un mauvais souvenir pour les élèves qui avaient été présents à ce funeste moment. Les rires résonnaient dans les couloirs, où le gui se faisait un plaisir d'apparaître, surprenant les quelque couples.

Depuis leur retour des Trois Balais, Neville et Luna s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Le jeune homme s'était senti pousser des ailes, et son état d'ébriété avancé l'avait amené à se déclarer. Et aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes personnes formaient à présent un joli couple. Ils furent d'ailleurs parmi les personnes surprises par l'apparition d'une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes, durant une de leurs discussions. Cette année, Poudlard était enclin aux histoires d'amour.

Ce matin était étonnamment calme, lorsqu'on savait que la nouvelle directrice avait prévu un bal de Noël, qui allait avoir lieu dans la soirée. Les jeunes filles allaient revêtir leurs plus belles robes, tandis que les garçons se feraient exceptionnellement élégants pour l'occasion. La Grande Salle finit par se vider doucement, chaque élève vaquant à ses occupations de la journée.

Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione, au chaud sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, lisait un livre avec une couverture sur les jambes. Neville était en pleine discussion avec Dean et Seamus, quand soudain Ginny sortit du dortoir des filles et échangea quelques mots avec le groupe de garçons qui rirent de bon cœur. Elle murmura ensuite un coup d'échec à Harry, ce qui eut le don de faire hurler Ronald de rage, et avant de sortir de la salle commune, elle jeta un regard en coin à la brune qui ne le manqua pas. Cette dernière retira le plaid qui réchauffait son corps, posa soigneusement son livre sur la table la plus proche, et suivit la personne qui savait, quant à elle, réchauffer son cœur.

Elle arpentait les couloirs sans trop savoir où elle allait, mais sachant pourtant que ce qu'elle recherchait viendrait à elle, de manière surprenante, comme d'habitude. Et ce fut ce qui se produisit. Une main sortie de nulle part l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant dans l'ombre avant qu'une porte ne se referme. Un baiser passionné, aimant, la douleur d'une poignée de porte dans le dos, et des excuses amusées.

"-Tu en as mis, du temps...

-Pourtant j'évite de passer par les couloirs où ton petit jeu a déjà fait ses preuves. Et Poudlard compte énormément de placards. Je serais là bien plus vite si tu me disais à l'avance où tu souhaites que l'on se retrouve.

-Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, et la frustration mêlée à l'impatience est un sentiment que j'apprécie quand tu daignes enfin apparaître.

-Tu es tordue... "

Et ce fut sur cette phrase qu'un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la rousse qui ne se fit pas prier pour la confirmer d'un geste. Attrapant son amante par les poignets, elle les ramena au-dessus de sa tête brune dans une prise qui lui empêchait tout mouvement. Puis elle plaqua violemment son corps contre la paroi boisée qui émit un bruit sourd au contact du dos d'Hermione. Elle avança lentement son visage, toujours affublé d'un sourire qui se voulait à présent carnassier, de façon à lui chuchoter a l'oreille :

"-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point..."

Sa langue titilla le lobe de l'oreille de la préfète, la faisant soupirer, tandis qu'elle maintenait toujours son emprise sur ses poignets d'une main. L'autre s'affaira à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur la peau chaude de son amante, entre ses seins, ses hanches, puis ses seins de nouveau. Ginny s'amusa des mouvements du bassin que ses caresses causaient à la brune. Puis les caresses s'arrêtèrent, les fronts se touchèrent. A nouveau, un visage angélique contrasté par un sourire diabolique. Et en retour, un visage rougissant de plaisir, empli de questions, et frustré par une pause indésirable.

Soutenant le regard plein d'envie de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait, la rousse passa lentement sa main sous la jupe de l'uniforme de celle-ci, baissa le tissu devenu encombrant, et put constater combien le désir était rapidement né à l'entrée de son intimité. Elle apprécia le hoquet de surprise d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'immisçait en elle, savourant chaque expression qui se dessinait sur son visage. Elle se fit alors moins douce, ses mouvements devenant plus rapides, brutaux. Elle lâcha prise pour mieux tenir son amante. Cette dernière en profita pour s'accrocher au cou de la rousse. Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, étouffant ses gémissements au creux de son épaule, elle encercla de sa jambe droite le bassin de la plus jeune des Weasley.

Et ce fut dans le placard à balai de l'aile est du troisième étage, que Ginny et Hermione se laissèrent aller à exprimer leurs sentiments, plus brutalement qu'amoureusement. Elles se retrouvèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre, au sol et essoufflées, la sueur dégoulinant encore sur leurs peaux dénudées.

"-...Moins un, mon ange..."

_...Je ne sais pas si dans mon état, je dois bénir les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ou les maudire..._

La rousse avait prononcé ces mots, un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres, fermant les yeux avant de s'offrir un instant contre celle qu'elle nommait ainsi pour la première fois, la faisant sourire de surprise. Elle referma ses bras sur elle.

* * *

Merci PinkLina.


	13. Chapter 13

Un grand désolée pour le retard, et une bonne lecture.

* * *

« -Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais un grand merci. Tu me surprends vraiment... »

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots dans les bras de Ron, durant un slow, les mains autour de son cou. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, et détacha une de ses mains, qui encerclaient sa taille pour la passer négligemment dans ses cheveux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« -Euh... Merci... »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il apporta à la déclaration de la brune. Le slow fini, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent, main dans la main, leurs amis installés à une des tables que desservait la Grande Salle. Tous étaient en train de boire un verre du punch secrètement trafiqué par un mélange des frères Weasley, ce qui expliquait l'état de certains des élèves. La brune s'assit à côté de son vieil ami aux cheveux indomptables, alors que Ron se dirigeait vers le bar en mission de ravitaillement, accompagné de Ginny.

« -Harry, tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

L'élu ne répondit que par un hochement de tête en ne quittant pas des yeux une jeune asiatique, objet de ses désirs et de sa nostalgie, Cho Chang.

« -Tu devrais l'inviter à danser. »

La surprise qui se dessina sur son visage fit rire la préfète.

« - Toi, tu sembles passer une bonne soirée en tout cas.

- Oui, la soirée est sympathique et Ron m'a énormément surprise avec... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de... Enfin, tu me comprends... ?

- Oui... »

Harry sourit de plus belle en direction des deux Weasley, qui bataillaient pour réussir à porter tous les verres de la tablée ainsi que quelques toasts.

« - Je connais ce regard, Monsieur Potter, que me cachez-vous ?

- Que... Non... Rien...

- Oui, oui, tu ne sais pas mentir. Je t'écoute, que cache ce regard plein de malice ? »

Hermione souriait à pleines dents. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son ami pour qu'il puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« - On va dire que Ron a été un peu aidé pour ton cadeau...

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne savait pas quoi t'offrir, qui te plairait vraiment. Alors il a demandé conseil et a trouvé une bonne oreille pour ses supplices...

- Ah, tout semble se mettre en place ! Je me disais bien que Ron avait beaucoup de qualités mais de là à...

- ...

- C'est bon Harry, Ronald restera tout simplement Ronald. Mais c'est comme ça que nous l'aimons ! »

La brune était passée de la curiosité à la surprise, pour finir par le rire. Et le brun se surprit à penser que celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son frère d'adoption, avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé une telle femme pour partager sa vie.

« -Euh... Dis-moi, Harry. C'est donc toi qui l'as, on va dire, aidé ?

- Non, Ginny.

- ...

- Elle a surpris une de nos discussions avec Ron, et lui a dit qu'elle savait très bien ce qui pourrait te plaire. Deux semaines plus tard, elle est arrivée avec la première édition des Contes sur les Créatures Magiques.

-... Surprenante... »

Harry et Hermione regardaient à présent les deux rouquins revenir tant bien que mal. Traversant la foule, pour l'un, maladroitement. Pour la deuxième, se faufilant agilement entre les danseurs, rappelant son habilité sur un balai.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les garçons se trouvaient à table, à discuter de bon train pendant que les filles se déhanchaient sur la dernière chanson à la mode, leurs chaussures trop douloureuses abandonnées dans un coin de la salle. La robe rouge d'Hermione virevoltait au rythme de la musique, et elle se félicitait de ne porter que de fines bretelles ainsi qu'un haut chignon, quelque peu défait, ce qui lui évitait de souffrir de la chaleur causée par cet exercice. Elle en profitait cependant pour apprécier la rousse aux cheveux détachés, qui se magnifiait dans un mouvement de hanche à faire pâlir tous les garçons de la salle. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à leur habitude, et c'était sans doute dû à la robe bleu lagon qu'elle portait.

Fatiguée, la rousse finit par sortir du troupeau d'élèves et rejoignit les garçons en pleine discussion. Elle avait pour thème le contentement du gardien des Gryffondors après avoir satisfait sa moitié avec un cadeau « volé ».

« - Après ça, et étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'offrir mon cadeau tout de suite, entendons-nous bien, Harry... La patience paye tout homme !

- Hahaha ! Vu comme elle se déhanche, elle ronflera dès qu'elle aura la tête sur son oreiller !

- Alors je me débrouillerai pour qu'il n'y en ait pas ! »

Les deux garçons riaient de bon cœur, jouant des coudes à chaque allusion douteuse sur la fin de soirée du Weasley. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que la dernière de la fratrie se lève brusquement, rouge de colère, pour crier à l'adresse de son frère :

« -Et bien, Ron, crois-moi, si ta stupidité égale tes «prédispositions », elle prendra son pied, comme tu le dis ! Mais permets-moi d'émettre certains doutes à ce sujet quand on voit ta façon d'être sur un balai, et souhaitons-lui de ce fait que tu sois moins rapide que lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des buts ! »

Sur ces mots, la tornade rousse quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard des élèves témoins de la scène, certains perplexes, et d'autre hilares.


End file.
